


Sunsets With You Make Me Smile Brighter

by morado



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Established Relationship, M/M, Sunsets, cheesy introspective scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morado/pseuds/morado
Summary: Scorpius loves sunsets, but more importantly, he loves Albus.





	Sunsets With You Make Me Smile Brighter

The Astronomy Tower is usually occupied by rambunctious students, their hushed voices barely even hushed as they whisper away to their friends. Whether it was something of substance or just mindless gossip, Scorpius didn’t know. Now, however, the once lively place was filled with a sense of kenopsia, the feeling settling inside him uncontrollably. There was something unusual yet normal about it, and Scorpius couldn’t really put it into words. He remembers discovering the word in some muggle book about unusual words, and his youn inquisitive self was quite intrigued. Scorpius just now barely recalls the definition, and he mentally pats himself on the back when he remembers almost all of it. It read ‘kenopsia: the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet.’ 

  
He sits there, orange light warm against his face. He breathes in deeply, feeling the calmness of the moment, and he closes his eyes, a small smile on his face. He has always loved sunsets. He and his mum used to watch the sun set every single day, his young petulant self very defiantly staring into the ball of light until his eyes can’t take it any longer. Sunsets reminded him of his mother, of how her hair and eyes seemed to become more prominent under the brilliant blanket of amber light that washed over them, and how the brightness seemed to give her pale skin an ethereal glow. It reminded him of how the warmth in her laugh rivaled that of the sun’s, how her smile was just as bright, and how she was just as intense and vivid. Perhaps, in a way, the setting sun was an everyday closure for Scorpius, a slightly cruel metaphor that his happiness can disappear while all he can do is watch. However, he was never a pessimist, so he always liked to think that the sunrise is the opposite of the sunset both literally and figuratively. He always reminds himself that the rising sun symbolizes how his once lost happiness will always come back no matter how many times he loses it. In his case, the sunset took his happiness, his mother, away, but the sunrise gave him the chance to be happy again in the form of Albus Potter.

  
“Did anyone ever tell you that look really pretty when you watch the sun set?”

  
Scorpius recedes from his reflective reverie and looks at Albus, heat rising up to his cheeks. His bestfriend-slash-boyfriend was sitting there beside him, oozing all the care-freeness in the world.

  
“I think you did, about a hundred times already at this point.” Scorpius smiles meekly, playfully ruffling Albus’ hair.

  
“Mmhm, that’s because it’s true,” Albus replies, voice muffled by the muffin he was currently very enthusiastically munching on. Scorpius couldn’t help but scrunch his nose at the crumbs carelessly falling from the other boy’s mouth.

  
“You’re such a messy eater—“ Scorpius pauses, sighing dramatically, “—I guess there is no perfect boyfriend after all.”

  
Albus gasps, indignated, and for a few moments he was choking on his muffin while Scorpius laughed mischievously behind his hand, all too delighted to watch his boyfriend descend into a rather concerning coughing fit, after which the former fixed the latter with a glare.

  
“Excuse you, Scorpius Malfoy, it’s not as if you aren’t imperfect either,” Albus grumbles childishly.

  
“Oh? Last time I checked you couldn’t stop telling me how pretty I was.” Scorpius kisses his cheek; the feeling lingering long after the fleeting moment was over.

  
“Shut up,” Albus replies dejectedly, tone betrayed by the smile on his face.

  
“Make me, Potter.”

  
“You bet I will, Malfoy.” Albus’ eyes were intense as he held Scorpius’ gaze, faces so close to each other they could feel each other’s breath wash over their warm, flushed skin. Their hushed voices were barely audible even to each other, and Scorpius allowed himself to indulge in this giddy feeling in his stomach that seemed to spread to every part of his body, filling him with the need to just be close to Albus. There was a foreign excitement in this moment, where it was just the two of them free to be as young and reckless as they so choose.

  
Albus hand made its way up to Scorpius’ jaw, gentle touch pulling him closer until their lips met in a warm, wet kiss that had as much passion as two teenagers could have. Scorpius’ found his fingers tangled in Albus’ soft, raven hair, and Albus’ hand slid down from his jaw, to his neck, and further down, until it settled on the other’s waist, they both had the desire to pull each other closer, as close as they could possibly be. Every movement sent shivers down Scorpius’ spine, and he was basking in the rashness of their actions, how they seemed to just do whatever they want to do and go with the flow without care or hesitation. It was the heedless love Scorpius used to read about in the story books that filled his manor’s vast library, the words in those pages seemingly giving life to an entirely new part of his adolescent self that longed for the same fiery intimacy found in those books.

  
It was only when their lips were swollen that they stopped, the need for more still there but now Scorpius was content with just being held by his boyfriend. They were sitting in a way that Scorpius’ back was against Albus’ chest, heartbeat so close he could feel it. Albus’ arms were wrapped around him, chin propped up on Scorpius’ head, and it felt like a perfect fit. The sun sank into the rolling horizon, brilliant pinks and blues and purples fading away into the darkness of the quiet night. A blanket of darkness dressed the castle and the once bright green grasslands that surrounded it, and the Astronomy Tower was no exception. It was almost completely dark save for their illuminated wands, and they settled for just staying like that for a while, comfortable silence lingering in the air.

  
They left when Scorpius started yawning, footsteps light and cautious in the darkened halls, not wanting to get caught by the staff. It was there in the darkness of the corridors, where Scorpius’ hand was warm against Albus’, fingers entwined, that Scorpius started drifting into a rather cheesy introspection. Whether it was because he was sleepy, or it was just in his nature, he didn’t know, but a contented drunk-in-love smile graced his face when he started shuffling through his memories with Albus.

  
Albus looked at him with a questioning look on his face. “What’re you thinking of? You look stupid.”

  
“You,” Scorpius replied nonchalantly.

  
Albus blushes, and he just drags Scorpius’ along even faster, pace quickened and determined not to let Scorpius see his effect on him. “Let’s just go, you’re stupid when you’re sleepy.”

  
Scorpius’ giggle fills the quiet hallway, and he couldn’t be happier.

  
Some time after they slept, or rather, tried to, Scorpius left his own bed to slide into Albus’, the latter still awake and more than happy to welcome Scorpius into his arms and under the covers. They just lay there, facing each other with their hands held between them. Albus had his eyes closed, but Scorpius knew he wasn’t sleeping, his breaths were shallow and usually Albus breathes really deeply when he’s asleep. His eyelashes are pretty, Scorpius thought to himself, they were unusually long, and Albus complained about their length all the time, but Scorpius thought it made him even more pretty.

  
“Al?”

  
A hum confirms that he’s awake and ready to listen to whatever Scorpius has to say. His eyes flutter open, emerald eyes evident in the darkness. Scorpius always envied his eyes, they were so enchanting.

  
“Sunsets with you make me smile brighter.”

  
Albus stares at him for a moment, gaze perceptive, seeming to read into Scorpius as if he can see the other’s soul. A few moments pass, and Albus decides to just forgo any type of verbal response in place of a kiss which he plants on Scorpius’ soft lips.

  
Needless to say, they both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? hope you guys liked it <3 mwah


End file.
